Queen of the Jordan's The Oni inside him
by CHEESEPUFF fg
Summary: AU.Originally by Queen of the Jordan,I'm rewriting it(with her permission). The best way I can sum it up is an AU after Game of Masks(I think),what if things went differently...basically. if you can write a better summary let me know
1. Rewrite part 1

**A.N.**

 **This isn't my own idea,it belongs to her royal highness Queen of** **the Jordan**

 **I'm rewriting the first (and only) chapter she posted,but I'll be changing a few things at the same time (mostly because I have a different writing style and a different imagination,but also becausewe now know more about Oni than we did (just that they're shapeshifters))**

 **The rewritten first chapter will be posted in parts and updates may be kinda slow... or they'll be on a daily basis (I don't really have an in between)**

 **So... the original story idea is owned by the user stated above and LEGO Ninjago is owned by...Disney...I'm kidding it's obviously owned by LEGO.**

Chapter one,part one

( **please note I'm writing from memory, I can't find a copy of the episode anywhere )**

Lloyd spinjitzu-ed himself up the ramp of ice Zane had made at his request. In the few moments he was airborne, Lloyd thought that there should be an easier way to do this,but he couldn't remember what it was.

The moment Lloyd confronted The Quiet One her general,Killow,the really big one,grabbed the Oni-Dragon-Human hybrid (Lloyd) and kept him from escaping by holding him close to his chest using both arms...in a way that sort of looked like Killow was hugging the son of Garmadon.

"Let me go! Put me down!" The Green Ninja yelled,squirming around in a futile attempt to escape.

Lloyd was angry,Princess Harumi,the first girl he'd ever fallen in love with, the girl who he had told everything he was feeling about the Sons of Garmadon plotting to bring his father back (how he wanted to see his father but was afraid he wouldn't be the man he recognised). She had made him feel sorry for her,acting upset that the Emperor and Empress,her adoptive parents,were dead,when the truth was she had been the one to kill them.

Lloyd glared down at her. She was still holding the Oni Mask of Hatred, when he thought about it,Lloyd realised that the masks were all Harumi,their names were everything she was.

"Look at you. You've given up fighting,haven't you Lloyd?"

Lloyd had been so lost in thought that it took him a few moments to realise that The Quiet One had spoken to him.

Lloyd only glared at her,not willing to give her any satisfaction...but it wasn't just that. There was an internal struggle going on,two sides of Lloyd's personality were battling furiously inside of him. He guessed Mistaké had been right about the eternal war of his ancestors, his Oni and Dragon sides were taking advantage of his emotional state and had started waging war against each other. It was causing Lloyd pain and distracting him from everything going on on the deck of the Bounty.

Although it didn't seem to matter,as Lloyd was apparently the centre of attention. The Sons of Garmadon were all staring at the only person in all of Ninjago who could claim to truly be what they called themselves.

As they were looking at him,Harumi was about to taunt him for being so weak when he screamed out in pain.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Lloyd yelled.

The Green Ninja knew it was urgent,Killow had to put hime down. The reason Lloyd had screamed out in pain was because he'd felt a renewed wave of anger towards Harumi.She'd used him to get the final Oni mask because he was the only one with Oni blood she had due to the fact that Cole had retrieved Baby Wu. She never cared about him,she'd only wanted him for his blood.

The sudden spike in Lloyd's anger had caused there to be a victory in his internal war...

His Oni side had beaten his Dragon side.

And it was about to make itself known to the biker gang/cult...

 **A.N. Ta-Da!** **Do you like my take on the AU so far?** **Please review it. I am more likely to update if you review.** **And Have you seen episode 90?** **This will be kind of a side project, so it'll be updated less often than my over Ninjago AU (which is actually mine!) but I'll try to update the stories evenly...I'll most likely fail at that.** **I'll stop now.** **see ya!**


	2. Rewrite part two

**A.N. Yay!**

 **You all like it!**

 **And now to reply to reviews,and I'm sorry to everyone who reviewed before her,but this particular user gets her reply first...**

 **Queen of the Jordan: Thank you so much,it means a lot when coming from you. :D**

 **DemonGuest:thank you,I'm glad you like it. And that question makes absolutely no sense,you know the answer yourself.**

 **Skylor Chan: me too! But she left Ninjago for her own reasons.**

 **Steampunk Wilson:Oh no? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? And this took a long while for me to even begin thinking about ways to rewrite it.**

 **Le6Mew:Hello,nice to meet you. Here's the update.**

 **A quick note,this is mostly describing Lloyd and what he's thinking...and I feel like I've overused the word smirk.**

Chapter 1,Part 2

His Oni side had won.

The thing that surprised Lloyd the most was that he didn't really mind. He wasn't bothered by the fact that his Oni side was taking over. It was part of who he was after all. Whatever happened to him now didn't bother the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master, because it was who he was. The Great Grandson of an Oni from the first relm, so if he were to become more Oni-like,then so be it.

As he thought this Lloyd looked out at the Sons of Garmadon and his vision became blurred with a black smear. At least that's what Lloyd and the SOG initially thought it was. But looking closer at it,everyone noticed it was black smoke/sand/dust (mostly smoke with sandy dust mixed in) and it was swirling around like a hurricane with Lloyd at its center. The SOG all backed up,afraid of what was happening to the son of Garmadon,their enemy.

"I said,PUT ME DOWN!" Lloyd yelled,but his voice sounded different,deeper than it had before. Killow dropped the son of Garmadon by mistake,the swirling black sand had been slamming into him at high-speed,and he had to get away from it,the only logical option had been dropping Lloyd.

When Killow had finally let go of Lloyd,the Green Ninja hadn't hit the deck as everyone had assumed he would. The Sons of Garmadon weren't able to see what happened to Lloyd next,due to the mass of swirling black sand obscuring him from their sight. The sand tornado seemed to be gaining mass and speed very fast.

When Killow dropped him Lloyd felt himself suspended in midair. Then he felt his body begin to change.

At first the process was painful,causing Lloyd to let out a scream of agony (that most likely put the SOG on edge),but after a few seconds the pain became bearable. The pain was mostly centered around Lloyd's upper back,he had a feeling he knew why... His upper jaw was also aching and blood trickled from his mouth in two tiny streams. Also Lloyd's eyes briefly stung but he didn't really notice that due to the flood of pain that had taken over his body.

Then,with absolutely now warning the pain stopped. Lloyd hadn't made a sound for about 4 and a half minutes,and he wasn't about to. If the SOG thought that the still swirling storm of sand had killed him it would make his dramatic enterance that bit more fun.

Lloyd smirked at the thought of what he was going to do,then he saw movement within the storm that surrounded him. Lloyd focused on the dark impenetrable wall of sand before him and a mirror was formed in the eye wall(A.N. sorry about my geographic terminology,the eye wall,if you don't know,is the part of a hurricane that surrounds the calm of the eye of the storm.). Lloyd was a bit confused as to where the mirror had appeared from,but then he realised it was made from glass,and glass is made from heated sand.

Shrugging off his confusion,Lloyd inspected his new apperance using the mirror. His skin was considerably paler,almost white,he had dark bags under his eyes,giving him a tired look. Then Lloyd looked his reflection dead in the eyes and his smirk widened. His eyes were the exact same shade of crimson that his father's had been. Speaking(well,thinking,he was doing this in silence after all) of crimson,two lines of his own crimson red blood running down his chin caught Lloyd's attention. He wiped them away using the sleeve of his Gi(the entire thing was torn almost beyond recognition,if he'd been a female he would have been embarrassed) and found that his top gum had bled. It had bled because he now had two razor sharp fangs that had forced their way out of his upper gum.

The change in his skin tone,eyes and teeth combined to make Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon,The Green Ninja and saviour of Ninjago look extremely evil. The idea that he looked evil made Lloyd smirk with satisfaction,after all his Oni side was the more dominant side now,rather than his Dragon side,or as it had previously been,his human side. Lloyd guessed he'd lost a bit of his humanity now that his Oni side had taken over. Not that he cared though.

Lloyd's hair had changed just a little. The top half of it(the roots) had turned purple,the colour of destruction,and it looked like it was bleeding out of his scalp.

Lloyd also felt less confined with his new apperance, it felt more fluid and changeable. So he experimented with this feeling a bit. He willed his new fangs to grow a bit longer,to make them more prominent,and to his delight they did. Lloyd made his fangs go back to how they had been, satisfied with the knowledge that as an Oni he now controlled his appearance.

Lloyd remembered yelling at Killow,his voice had once again gotten deeper. Then there was also the matter of his back.

Lloyd ran his hand over his back,it had some extra bones and joints that were only separated from his fingers by a single layer of skin. These new bones and joints were symmetrical on either side of his spine. Lloyd smirked. He knew what they were and he blamed his Dragon side for worming it's way into his new apperance,but it wasn't a bad thing.

When Lloyd was satisfied with his Oni sides manifestation the sand storm swirled,the mirror vanished and the sand began to glow. Lloyd felt himself pushed through the air and he landed with all the grace of a ninja on the central mast. He looked down at the SOG. The dark storm exploded in a mass of nearly blinding purple light. When Lloyd or Lloyd's dead body were nowhere to be found the SOG all looked around in confusion.

Harumi was furious. She needed the Green Ninja to bring Lord Garmadon back,and that crazy tornado had taken him away from her! She'd assumed it had killed him when his screaming had abruptly cut off. She had at least hoped to be able to retrieve a hair from his corpse,but noooooooo! The black sand had other ideas... Although the last time Lloyd had yelled about being put down his voice had sounded considerably deeper,almost as if it were coming from another person altogether. The Quiet One glanced over at her generals, Ultra Violet shrugged,Mr. E was silent,as usual,and Killow had his gaze dropped,he knew he'd done wrong when he let the Green Ninja go.

"Where is he?" Harumi demanded.

All of the Sons of Garmadon backed up in fear. No one wanted to face their leaders wrath.

"Well? Answer me! We need him to bring back the great Garmadon."

They all backed up further,there was now a considerable distance between the Quiet One with her generals and the rest if the Gang.

Harumi marched forward a few steps,when they heard a deep chuckle above them. It made her stop in her tracks.

"I'm right up here, _your majesty_ " Lloyd called down, putting as much emphasis as possible on "your majesty". His deeper voice made it sound as if he knew exactly what she feared.

The voice made Harumi uncomfortable. This made Lloyd smirk,he was getting his own back.

Harumi dared to look up, she couldn't see the owner of the deep voice properly,just his silhouette. But the man gave off an aura of power.

Her mind processed it all in only a second. The figure made her feel an overwhelming sense of fear. Harumi showed her fear in the form of a brief gasp.


	3. Rewrite part C

**A.N.**

 **I'm surprised that no one's commented on the cover photo yet.**

 **Queen of the Jordan:thank you. So are you just going to PM me your reviews now?**

 **DemonGuest: to answer your question...Yes**

 **Le6Mew: the ninja were going to meet Lloyd in this chapter but I got tired of writing.**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Lloyd hasn't gone crazy,just bad. And Rumi deserves it!**

 **Also,right before I posted the last chapter I found out something real sad. :'( Iron Baron's throne is made from the remains of a dragon,as we all know,but that dragon is the Ultradragon :'(**

 **This chapter is LLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG so brace yourselves.**

Chapter 1,part 3

The ninja were worried about Lloyd,the Sons of Garmadon had captured hin when he'd tried to get the Bounty back. Nya thought it was ridiculous that they'd resorted to taming and riding the giant crab they'd been fighting not an hour before. But here that were riding on the crab,making their way through the jungle,back to Ninjago City to get help from the Police, they needed to stop the ritual and to do that they'd need all the help they could get. Cole was looking after baby Wu,as usual. Kai and Zane were devising a plan of action whilst Jay and Nya were 'driving' the giant crab.

* * *

Harumi gasped in fear of the figure standing on the mast.

Lloyd smirked to himself,he was enjoying every minute of this,Rumi deserved to feel uncomfortable after the way she'd treated him. But he'd changed, his alliance shifted,and he hoped for a chance to be accepted by the Sons of Garmadon,after all he was the Son of Garmadon. But before that,he was going to have some fun putting Rumi on edge.

Harumi thought that the man on the mast was feeling smug(just looking at his body language) and she hated him for it. But if she was going to tell the truth,she _did_ scream when he stepped off of the mast and began plummeting towards them.

A few seconds before the man would have crashed headfirst into the deck of the ship,a pair of tattered wings burst from his back,allowing him to land safely on the deck with no injuries.

When he stood up straight Harumi gasped. The mysterious figure was much younger than she'd first assumed, maybe a year or so older than her.

He had dark tattered wings and almost white skin,blood red eyes with dark circles around them. His clothes were torn beyond recognition,but his had toned chest muscles... Harumi found herself almost distracted by his appearance,but she mentally slapped herself and started observing the finer details about the strange teenager standing before her.

His hair was a familiar shade of blond,even if it did look like someone had chucked purple ink over the top of it,and the shape of his face and facial features were also familiar. Harumi gasped when she realised exactly _who_ was standing before her.

When she gasped, Ultra Violet asked "What's wrong boss?"

When The Quiet One didn't respond,the entire gang was on edge,some even drawing weapons to the newcomer.

Ultra Violet looked at Harumi with worry. Whoever this guy was,he was putting the only other female SOG member on edge. UV(Ultra Violet) was about to attack him,though in her opinion it would be such a shame to mess up the guys pretty face. She started to move forwards when The Quiet One uttered one word,one name that would change everything.

"Lloyd?"

Now that was a surprise. Every member of the Sons of Garmadon tensed,if the teen really was the Son of Garmadon,it would most likely mean the end of their plan to restore Garmadon and crown him Emporor.

But Lloyd smiled a smile that showed of his pure white teeth,and Harumi noticed that he now had fangs.

Lloyd bowed dramatically, almost mockingly.

"In the flesh. I must say I was worried you wouldn't recognise me,Princess." He said with a taunting smile.

Harumi was now certain that his voice had changed. It was definitely deeper and it sounded almost demonic, like multiple people were speaking simultaneously,it sent a chill down Harumi's spine.

"B-but what happened to you? Why do you look..." The former princess couldn't put her second question into words,it was a crazy suggestion. He was the Green Ninja,saviour of Ninjago.

Yet he finished her question for her.

"Evil?" Lloyd asked with a smirk.

Harumi nodded hesitantly. Lloyd softly laughed for a brief moment.

"I guess you could say that the reason for that is because I am..." He told her in a lowered voice. Then he smirked at the look of shock on her face, "But I suppose I should thank you ."

"What? Why?" Harumi looked extremely confused by that.

"If you hadn't used me the way you did,I wouldn't be like this right now." Lloyd began calmly,but as he continued there was more and more venom in his voice, "If you hadn't acted heartbroken and innocent after you murdered the people who took you in out of the kindness in their hearts. If you hadn't broken my heart back in that tomb,if you hadn't led me on,letting me believe that you felt the same way about me. If you'd just gotten over your parents deaths like any _normal_ child would,this would have never happened." Lloyd paused,when he spoke again all the venom in his voice had vanished. "So thank you,Rumi. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as bad as I am today." Lloyd had an evil smile on his face when he finished his speech and Harumi was certain that Lloyd was truly evil now. She guessed she felt a small amount of pride for being the reason that the Saviour of Ninjago embraced the darkness.

"Okay... But how did your apperance change?" The Quiet one inquired.

For some strange reason her question made Lloyd laugh. Even his laugh sounded evil,possibly even on the borderline of insanity.

"You do remember who I am,don't you?" He asked,still suppressing his laughter.

"Your Lloyd Garmadon,the Green Ninja,Saviour of Ninjago." The Quiet One replied,a little bit confused.

"Not any more. I'm not the "Saviour of Ninjago" nor am I "the Green Ninja" any longer. But that's not what I meant,and I think you know that. Tell me,Rumi,who,or what,am I?" Lloyd Garmadon answered her by repeating the question.

Harumi thought about it for more than a few moments before she gasped and raised her hands to cover her mouth.

"I assume you've figured it out?" Lloyd sounded bored and he was inspecting his finger nails(A.N. in my other story he gains claws,he's checking to see if there's anything special about his finger nails...there isn't by the way). He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow,in reply she nodded and took her hands away from her lips.

"Yes. You're part 's why you look different,you've embraced your Oni side." She told him her conclusion.

He gave her a small applause. "Well,that wasn't quite how it happened,but sure." The Oni hybrid confirmed her suspicion. Then told her something she never thought she'd hear,especially from Lloyd Garmadon. "I'm on your side,Rumi. I'm going to help you bring my father back."

He paused,then before anyone could ask him why he was helping them,he gave his reason.

"Because no matter what,Father was always supportive of me. In fact he once told me,and this is word for word by the way, "Don't worry,I'm always on your side" then,not too long later,I was forced to send him to the Cursed realm. I had to save Ninjago,so I lost my dad. Because I had to do the heroic thing,we later had to destroy the Cursed realm,resulting in Father's death. Being a hero has only caused me pain,so I've got to stop."

Most of the SOG seemed to accept this. There were a few who were obviously skeptical,the generals and Quiet One included,although the girls were both looking him up and down.

"Prove it." Harumi told him sharply,she'd decided that the only way the Sons Of Garmadon would all feel safe with the Son of Garmadon teamed up with them,would be to have him prove that he was truly bad was a test.

"And how would you have me do that, your highness?" The Oni asked with a smirk.

"Find and apprehend the Ninja. Use any method you wish,but I will be going with you to ensure that this isn't some kind of plot to bring about our arrest and preventing us from bringing back the great Garmadon." Harumi told the Oni,hoping that the idea of harming his friends would put him off. But to her surprise Lloyd smiled and said "sure,why not?"

Harumi and the SOG just stared at him, he walked to the door of the Bounty,saying something about getting changed before leaving.

 **A.N. this was going to be a bit longer,but I thought this was a good place to leave it. This has taken me about a day to write up,but initially it was going to start with the Ninja worrying about Lloyd and end with him confronting them.**

 **Anywho, Rumi has a crush on Oni Lloyd. UV thinks he's cute. Lloyd personally? He doesn't care. Harumi broke his heart,so why should he? Think of this as my personal revenge on The Quiet One for hurting my favourite character.**


	4. Chapter 1 penultimate part

**A.N.**

 **Warning for violence,death and Lloyd being extremely overdramatic.**

The SOG had landed the ship in a clearing.

The Quiet One only had to wait about 2 minutes before the Son of Garmadon returned to the deck in a different get up. Unfortunately,in her opinion,he was _still_ good looking. Lloyd had emerged from below deck in a brand new get up that consisted of black trousers with a purple silk belt, dark purple knee high boots that most likely concealed an assortment of dangerous weapons, a dark green top that was tattered and torn around the edges and the entire right sleeve had been torn off,his wings were now a dark blue and the edges of each hole was lined with dark green. He smirked at her,he was also holding a cloak he'd slung over his shoulder.

"What's the cloak for?" Harumi asked,her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Dramatic purposes...I can be a bit of a "drama king" sometimes" Lloyd informed her with a small smile(A.N. he still hates her for what she did,but he's willing to put aside the past to team up with her. Otherwise he'd be a hypocrite) the two set off,heading back towards the Oni tomb. They were on a direct collision course with the giant crab,ninja and baby Master Wu.

* * *

The Ninja were stopped when the crabs right legs mysteriously buckled and snapped in half. The Ninja crashed into a colourful bundle on the right side of the jungle pathway,Wu at the top,being held up by Cole. The crab was brutally murdered by a man in a hooded,floor length cloak,using two of the crab's right legs.

Wu started crying. The sound caused the cloaked figure to walk over to the Ninja,who were trying get out of the pile. Jay,who'd been at the very bottom,looked up at the hooded figure,who was standing directly infront of him.

Jay saw the face of the man under the hood of the cloak and all colour drained from his face.

"No." Jay whispered. "Why?!"

The rest of the ninja were confused and Wu cried louder,the man said nothing (A. man is Lloyd...they don't know it's Lloyd...well,technically that's a partial truth)

The ninja all got to their feet,Cole was holding Wu,trying to calm him down with no success. Jay was losing it,he'd positioned himself at the back of the group,and was clinging to himself shaking with fear.(A.N. at this point Jay has figured out what has happened to Lloyd,him being the only other person to hear the tale of the Oni and the Dragon from Mystaké)

Kai was standing at the front of the group with Zane and Nya on either side with Cole,Wu and Jay behind them.

Kai demanded to know who the newcomer was and why they'd killed a giant crab that had done nothing to them.

"I didn't come here for the crab. It was in the way." The cloaked figure replied in a slightly demonic voice. The only part of their face that was visible,their lower face from about the nose down,was almost paper white. And after the ninja realised that whoever this man was,he was here for them,an evil smile appeared on his face,showing the ninja this new opponent had fangs.

"W-who are you?" Nya asked with a slight stammer.

The white skinned cloaked figures smile widened. He said nothing more to them,but he got into a fighting position,dareing them to fight him.

The ninja attacked him(well,Kai,Nya and Zane,Jay was still freaking out and Cole is with Wu),they didn't use their powers,as they didn't know how dangerous their opponent was. The fight didn't last very long,but Cole had gotten fed up with the newcomer using what was essentially the Art of the Silent Fist and so he'd created an Earthquake type thing that had enough force it pushed the cloaked figure backwards.

The force of the blast ruined Lloyd's fun. His black cloak was dusty. The blast had also caused his cloak to fly backwards,if he hadn't fastened it around his neck it would have flown away.

Of course there was also the small matter of the blast blowing his hood off of his had,revealing his face to his former teammates.

All Lloyd did was scowl at Cole,giving him the strongest death glare ever...

 **A.N.**

 **I was going to finish the rewrite in this chapter. And I was going to answer the reviews down here. But I saw episode 92 and that kinda broke me. Oh fun fact LloyRumi was my very first OTP that I followed obsessively. If The latter half of the chapter is poorly written I apologise,but I watched Episode 92 before finishing the chapter. I'll do replies next chapter.**


	5. Final rewrite

**A.N.**

 **Sorry it's been a short while. Just so you guys are aware this story will take backseat whilst my other one is updated more often. And I'm in need of your help. Can you please leave any suggestions for things you think would be cool in this story in your review because I only have chapter 2 planned.**

"Lloyd?!" Kai asked,shocked that his best friend,no,his brother. _Their_ yongest brother who had a heart of gold and was kind,upbeat and smiled so much despite everything he'd been through. Not to mention his terrible jokes. Kai was shocked that his little brother,who he'd helped during his lowest moments,who he'd saved from an active volcano for crying out loud,would be attacking them. Then Kai remembered that this Lloyd lookalike had a deeper,almost demonic voice. This gave Kai a small drop of hope that this wasn't Lloyd. However within about 5 minutes that drop of hope had evaporated into nothingness.

The Lloyd lookalike bowed overdramatically(A.N. is that a word?) and to Kai his behavior was too much like Lloyd Garmadon from Darkley's for his liking,back before the kid had joined them,when he'd still been evil.

The glint in his eyes and his cruel smirk told Kai that this WAS Lloyd and that he truly wasn't on the same side as them any longer.

And as he realised this,Kai was already attacking his former brother with as much fire as his conscience would allow. At the same time Kai was demanding to know what had happened to him. Eventually Lloyd got bored of Kai's attacks,so he grabbed the Red Ninja's arm and used his momentum to flip the master of fire over and into a huge tree root. Kai groaned,but stayed down.

Not one of the Ninja were successful in getting a hit on Lloyd. As soon as Kai was down,Nya attacked. Lloyd took her down the quickest due to her being the newest Ninja with the least training,and the fact that she had arguably the least dangerous element of them all. Zane was possibly the hardest to beat because he was a nindroid who calculated every move and could observe and predict an opponents every move,so Lloyd freestyled and Zane sparked as he hit the ground. Jay was next,he wasn't at his best because of his shock,but his lightning fast reflexes made him a tricky opponent no matter what. However Lloyd still beat him.

Last up was Cole,who had left Wu near the corpse of the crab. Cole fought Lloyd with all of his strength and power. But his flaw that allowed Lloyd to beat him was he wasn't thinking about his tactics,he was fueled by blind rage. He hit the ground the hardest.

When all of the ninja were down,Harumi made herself known. She stepped out from behind a boulder,applauding Lloyd.

"What did you do to him?!" Nya demanded,she'd known that her littlest brother had a weakspot for the Princess,they all had. But Nya decided that whatever Harumi had done to Lloyd,the Princess was going to pay for.

So the Quiet One's answer shocked the Master of Water as much as it did the others...excluding Jay,who apparently knew what had happened to Lloyd.

"Hm? Oh, I didn't do this to your precious Green Ninja. He did it to himself,this is all his doing. He's just proving himself as the Son of Garmadon." The girl said with a wicked smile.

Lloyd stepped towards Nya,he bent down to meet her gaze. "I'm sure Jay will explain it all to you when your in the cells on the Bounty." Lloyd's new demonic voice terrified Nya,she worried what her boyfriend knew about Lloyd that could have made him like this. It wasn't anything good,that was certain.

"What,so your not going to kill them?" Harumi asked Lloyd,slightly shocked.

Lloyd stood up straight and glanced over his shoulder at her, "Where's the fun in that?" He said in a menacing tone accompanied by an evil smirk.

So the Sons of Garmadon came and chained the ninja in vengestone and paraded them onto the Bounty. Cole,who was the last in the line,was struggling ti escape.

"Wait!" Cole yelled at Lloyd, "Wu's still down there!... He'll DIE without me!" Cole pleaded,but the cold look in the former Ninja's eyes told him that it was useless.

"That's the whole idea." Harumi's cruel voice came from behind him as she shoved him onto the boat and they took off.

 **A.N. I blame the fight scene for how long it took me to write this.**

 **Skylor Chan: welcome back. And yeah.**

 **LunaSunlight: wait. Did you change your name?**

 **Steampunk Wilson: that was a mercy kill. There isn't a zoo in Ninjago so it wouldn't have had anywhere to go. And please don't remind me that she's dead. I've got enough characters to mourn.**

 **DemonGuest: thank you and meh**

 **Queen of the Jordan: thank you!**

 **And the rewrite is FINISHED!**


	6. 2: Don't annoy the Son of Garmadon

**A.N. the** **second chapter, the first thing actually written by me!**

 **This story will include my OCs from my other story (because I class them as citizens of Ninjago) but the situation is different so they will play drastically different roles. Any blood relations remain unchanged as well. If you are unfamiliar with my other story,Blood is Thicker than Water,the story is to be read in the order of Vol. 1,Dealing with Amnesia,the origins one shots I'm still working on,then Vol.2.**

 **If you don't want to read them because it's not your cup of tea here's a brief summary of the characters and their pasts...(spoilers for my other story are to be expected now):**

 **Richard Jason "Rich"(Rick by Lloyd) Inconscient: His parents died in a car crash when he was 18,he gained legal guardianship over Robin and Ruby. He's now 25-ish. He has fluffy light brown hair and mint leaf green eyes(mint leaf and the typical colour of mint are completely different).**

 **Robin Timothy "Rob" Inconscient: Younger brother of Richard,twin brother of Ruby, is about 17. Loves suncaps/snapbacks. Often wears mirrored sunglasses. Has light brown hair that runs in the family. Has sea blue eyes and a crazy amount of freckles,but hates people mentioning them. Has a dogtag necklace that his twin sister was also given.**

 **Ruby Jane Inconscient: twin sister of Robin,younger and only sister of Richard. Is about 17. Has light brown hair that reaches her shoulders,and sea blue eyes. Has dogtag necklace.**

 **Robert "Bob" Tenging: is a year younger than Richard, has a step mother and a half sister. Is often the most inexperienced because he's one of the newest to the job.**

 **Rainbow Tenging: is slightly punk/goth. Has one side of her head shaved. Hates her name.**

 **Ann Lex: about 30. A police officer. Has short cut blonde-ish brown hair,one eye is green,one eye is blue. Dedicated to her job. Her role in society is pretty much the same in both stories.**

 **Sam: Officially for this story! Age: I don't know,and I don't really care. He's a dick...there's no better way to say it. S.O.G member. Middle rank. Has no family...He's also got a creepy crush on Harumi.**

 **Warning for violence and gore!...**

 **Or at least mentions of them.**

 **:D**

Why you shouldn't annoy the Son of Garmadon

As the Ninja were herded onto the ship a middle ranking S.O.G. member was standing next to one of the newer recruits. Sam was next to Robin when UV called out "Inconscient,Tenging. You two are in charge of getting these ninja into the cells."

Two tough looking men in their mid-twenties responded,both had the SOG attire and face paint. They took the Ninja down to the cells and weren't gentle about it either. Cole could be heard cursing Lloyd,telling him he'll pay for it as they took the Ninja away,this made Lloyd smirk,had Cole seen Lloyd's face he would most likely have punched it.

Sam looked over at Robin,with his trademark smirk that made everyone hate him immediately.

"Too bad Rob. I really thought that they'd picked you to do a big job. Oh well,it's just too bad. You'll never really get anywhere in this gang. You'd be better off finding a decent job... But that wouldn't work either,would it? I mean,no other gang would take you,given your family's history an' all. And your criminal record prevents you from ever getting a job,anywhere." Sam said in his annoyingly smug voice that made Robin want to punch him,but the blue eyed teen used all the restraint he had to prevent himself for smacking Sam in the eye. Robin thanked the greater powers that he had his sunglasses on,Sam couldn't see the anger in his eyes,couldn't see how much he was getting under Robin's skin.

Sam glanced over at The Quiet One,who he may have a small crush on,and realised that the Green Ninja was still being treated as an ally. He hadn't even broken one of the Ninja's bones,hadn't injured them at all! Sam took it upon himself to warn his leader that the guy was most likely a spy...his motives had nothing to do with the way he say her looking at the Son of Garmadon,nothing to do with the fact that Lloyd Garmadon was taking _his_ girl away from him.( **A.N. Sam sees Rumi as a possesion,someone who he has been working hard to impress.)**

"Quiet One?" Sam interrupted her conversation with Lloyd in the Rudest possible manner.

"What is it Sam? What do you want?" Harumi asked through clenched teeth (A.N. she hates him,has done since she first met him)

"I just thought I'd warn you about him." Sam replied,gesturing to Lloyd.

"What about him?" Harumi demanded,whilst Lloyd sent Sam a death glare,he hated this guy already.

"He's the GREEN NINJA! He's sworn to protect Ninjago! He isn't on our side,he's undercover,working with the police and the other Ninja... I mean,you saw them,didn't you?" Sam was now talking to his fellow gang members, "There wasn't a single scratch on them! He's not on our side,but you're to lovestruck to see that!" Sam accused,pointing his finger at Harumi.

Before she could react,Lloyd stepped towards Sam,his eyes burning with hate and anger.

"How dare you. How dare you talk to her like that." Lloyd's deep demonic voice was lowered to a growl. As Lloyd took a step forward,Sam took a step back in fear.

Sam decided to stand up to Lloyd. It wasn't like he was going to hurt him,Lloyd _was_ a Ninja after all, they protected citizens and wouldn't hurt them.

"You're the Green Ninja,you couldn't harm a person,even if you wanted to. You're sworn to protect Ninjago,not cause harm to people." Sam started confidently but ended sounding like a petrified primary school kid.

He'd made Lloyd mad.

Lloyd lost his temper. He attacked Sam fueled by the same blind rage as Cole had earlier. Lloyd's teeth had sharpened,not just his fangs.

Later.(Lloyd is looking in the bathroom mirror,cleaning up in the bathroom)

Lloyd looked over when he heard a knock on the door. He'd taken his top off because it was soaked in blood... Sure he could have shapeshifted his top to get the stain out,but he was emotionally drained. The person knocking was most likely Harumi,she obviously had a crush on him now and he was beginning to enjoy leading her on,letting her believe she had a shot at a romance with him,why she'd believe that after the way she'd treated him,Lloyd had no idea.

But it _was_ fun to mess with someone's romantic feelings and it gave Lloyd a welcome distraction from the way _he_ was feeling.

And because of that Lloyd deliberately didn't put his top back on when Harumi entered. When the Quiet One saw the Son of Garmadon standing in his personal bathroom shirtless she blushed a little. Sure,she had seen him nearly shirtless when she had first met this new Oni version of him,but that was before she had known who he was.

"L-Lloyd,I came to check on you. You ran off suddenly after you killed Sam... are you alright?" Harumi asked,keeping her gaze on the floor. She hadn't realised that his muscles were _that_ toned,and due to her crush on him,Lloyd's bare chest was a major distraction for her. But after what he'd just done,Harumi couldn't really blame him for wanting as little connection to the incident as possible. She'd been 'evil' ever since her birth parents had died,Lloyd on the other hand hadn't even been evil for 5 hours yet and he'd already brutally murdered a crab and the most annoying gang member there was. He had been extremely violent in the way he'd killed Sam,but everyone in the S.O.G. had demanded that someone go and express their gratitude to the Son of Garmadon for getting rid of Sam.

So here she was. And Lloyd looked extremely attractive,causing all her courage to crumble like a piece of dry clay.

Lloyd internally smirked,Harumi's reaction to him made his game much more fun.

But her question had made him pause for a moment.

"I'm fine Rumi." He lied to her,to be honest what he'd done in his anger made him worry about his own mental stability.

"Well,I'm here because everyone wants me to let you know that they're thankful for what you did."

Lloyd went into his bedroom and sat on his bed. Harumi followed him and stood in front of him. Lloyd's wings were spread out as far as possible,whilst Lloyd himself sat with his hands clasped between his knees and his head bowed. Harumi had a clear view of where his back joined to his wings,the join looked as if his wings had been fused to his back,not a gradual change like she had expected.

Lloyd sighed,then looked up at Harumi and asked "Why? I murdered a member of your cult. And it wasn't a quick murder either,Rumi...I ripped his throat out with my teeth. Why are they thankful?"

"The guy you killed was hated by all of us. He was unreasonably cruel to those who he worked with, Robin Inconscient for example, Robin joined us a few years after his elder brother. Richard, the elder Inconscient, is one of the highest ranking members and one of the most trusted, so Robin is in his brothers shadow...The boy wears mirrored sunglasses most of the time due to the fact that he was constantly bothered by Sam. Everyone trusts you now Lloyd, Son of Garmadon. They wanted you to get a high rank,that's how much they trust you." The Quiet One explained, admiration in her voice as she finished.

Lloyd stood up, took a step forward and his nose was practically touching Harumi's. This made the Princess uncomfortable, she had a close up view of his eyes and she found his crimson gaze almost hypnotic. Lloyd had deliberately moved this close to Harumi, it destroyed her focus, making her easier to play with.

"What about you, Rumi? Do _you_ think I'm trustworthy? " Lloyd asked softly,it wasn't like earlier when Lloyd's demonic voice was lowered scaring not just Sam,but everyone, this time the Oni hybrid's voice was as gentle as it could get,sadly Harumi was falling victim to the Oni's game,she was so caught up by his hypnotic eyes,soft voice and muscular body that she didn't see him smirk one of the most cruel and evil smirks ever smirked in Ninjago.

Lloyd's aim was simple. Use Harumi to distract himself from everything that had happened in the short space of time.

Harumi was completely oblivious to the former Ninja's goal. She was blinded by her love for him. Harumi wasn't used to being so close to anyone, as a result she nearly fell forward. She'd put her hand out to stop herself from falling over,her hand landed on Lloyd's chest. She was in two minds about what to do now,but was blushing like mad. She could either remove her hand from his chest and apologise, or she could put both her hands on his chest and confess to having a crush on him.

Harumi was about to go with the first option due to the fact that the last time the two had been alone together was a few hours ago,when she'd broken his heart. But as she went to remove her hand Lloyd's wings folded themselves around her,pulling (or pushing, depending on how you look at it) Harumi towards the young Master Garmadon (A.N. Mystaké reference...she called Lloyd Young Garmadon and Young Master Garmadon if my memory is right. And technically Lloyd is still a Master. ..he's just evil) as the Quiet One was pulled towards the new love of her life she dared to hope that he still loved her, her hopes were seemingly confirmed when he locked lips with her. She kissed him with a passion for about 30 seconds before she started to bleed. Her lips had caught on the sharp sides of his fangs and were bleeding. Harumi ignored the blood for a minute and a half. Then she reluctantly pulled away from him and ran out of the room,blood pouring from her mouth.

Lloyd crossed his arms across his bare chest, a satisfied smirk graced his lips. Despite the fact that his fangs and mouth were once again covered in blood,he'd been washing it off in the bathroom, Lloyd was almost happy. She actually believed that he still had real feelings for her. Then again hurting Harumi by making his fangs razor sharp had been the most fun he'd ever had. She had bought the whole thing upon herself by kissing him the way she did. At the thought of Harumi being so deeply in love with an Oni,a pure embodiment of evil,Lloyd's smirk widened into a heartless smile.

After cleaning himself up properly, Lloyd went for a nap. After all, he was getting his Father back tonight,and Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon wanted to be well rested for his reunion with his Father.

After all, Lord Garmadon was the only thing Lloyd had any feelings that even slightly resembled love for.

 **A.N. Please don't kill me,I'm sorry this took so long. Stuff happened in my life...**

 **Just to clarify this is stuff like seeing the Incredibles 2 in cinemas, and all of my main fandoms, this one included,have had huge announcements. ..so nothing bad.**

 **Next chapter should be Lloyd thinking some stuff before he falls asleep, and Jay explaining what the F has happened to Lloyd... I also realised that I've forgotten about PIXAL...let's say she was scouting up a head when the first chapter happened.**

 **Big shout out to Steampunk Wilson for helping me with the second half (the second half is why it took so long )**

 **and to DemonGuest,who I'm pretty sure suggested Lloyd getting p...peed off at someone, I was going to do this anyway, but it was going to be after Garmadon was bought back.**

I was just freaking out. I wrote most of the second half of the chapter on my tablet, I wentto save it,but it had disconnected from the Internet. Whilst I was waiting for it to connect again I went to brush my teeth. wjen I returned, my tablet had powered itself off. I was on the verge of tears,thankfully the whole thing saved


	7. A note

**F*** **$H!T** **Why!?** **Ok. This isn't a chapter.** **This is my honest reaction to some recent news from the writers of ninjago. Mr.E. was actually written to be Echo,but it would have taken too long for Zane to remember season 6 so it wasn't properly reveled in the show...** **I'm continuing Blood is thicker than water on the assumption that Mr. E. wasn't Echo,but The Oni inside him shall make the most of this new info. this is going in both of those stories**


	8. Doubts and Story time

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a very long time,please forgive me. :(**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Secret,the guest reviewer who asked for an update. Although this might take longer than I'd originally planned to type up,IN MY DEFENSE I've got lots of school homework to do and exam results day on Thursday.**

 **Oh,and rather than go to the trouble of retelling the story of Oni and Dragon I'm just going to do the Ninjas reactions to it, my delay has been partially because I have had no idea how to retell the story as Jay.**

Doubts and Story time.

As Lloyd lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling he worried about what is about to happen.

Will they get away with it?

They have the Ninja,so they couldn't tattle to the Police. Yet the Oni couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that there was someone who he'd forgotten about.

He tried to turn onto his side but then remembered that the way he was laying,with his wings folded at their elbow like joint but spread out on either side of him prevented him from doing so.

Lloyd then turned his thoughts to his father. Lloyd was ecstatic about the thought of seeing him again,but feared that their may be a cost to the Quiet One.

The Quiet One.

She clearly had developed feelings for him. Ironically,Lloyd told himself,she started loving him when he'd stopped loving her.

And yet Lloyd couldn't quite convince himself that what he was saying was true. Was there actually a possibility that he,Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon,the only true Son of the feared Lord Garmadon,a heartless Oni Demon,still had feelings for The Quiet One,Princess Harumi of Ninjago,the one who had broken,no, crushed his heart?

Lloyd groaned as he realised that yes,there actually was a small chance of that.

And when he realised he still loved her,Lloyd felt a pang of guilt. Not because of his actions a moment ago,but because they didn't know what he looked like. Not really. His current apperance was changeable anyways,but the Oni was well aware that his look was not truly his Oni side. If it were his Oni side his skin would be darker than his father's. Lloyd only knew this because he'd let the false front down when getting changed before defeating the Ninja.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he remembered.

P.I.X.A.L.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. What you're saying is that Lloyd's Grandfather,the First Spinjitzu Master wasn't actually human?" Kai asked,still processing the quite far fetched story that Jay had just told the rest of the Ninja.

"Yeah,he was a hybrid of the Oni Demons and the Dragons. And I think that Lloyd has turned bad because of his Oni heritage." Jay theorize.

"But wouldn't that mean that both Garmadon and Wu are part Oni and Dragon too?" Nya questioned,wondering why Wu or Garmadon hadn't told Lloyd about his heritage before.

"I guess so..." Jay trailed off,thinking about it.

"So how do the Oni masks come into this" Cole asked, "I mean we know that they're going to be used to bring back the evil version of Garmadon,but where did they come from? The Oni were in the First relm, and The First Spinjitzu Master left that relm and created this one."

Jay could only wonder how they'd arrived in this relm. (A.N. if my memory is correct it is only revealed that the Oni followed the FSM into Ninjago when Rumi and Lloyd are in the Oni tomb,which is later confirmed by Mystaké in season 9. So Jay wouldn't have an answer for that)

"Correct me if I'm wrong,but the Dragon create and the Oni destroy." When no one corrected him,Zane continued, "And the mask of Vengeance grants the wearer four arms,"

"What are you trying to say,Zane?" Kai interrupted.

"What if Master Wu inherited more dragon and Lord Garmadon inherited more Oni?" Zane summarised for Kai,who was clearly getting impatient.

"That...actually makes sense" Kai agreed

After some silence,in which the ninja processed what they had deduced.

The silence was eventually broken by Nya.

"I hope P.I.X.A.L. is alright."

 **A.N. was it ok?**

 **I won't be updating any time soon due to school stuff,but because a new reviewer (one who wasn't my two best friends,Steampunk Wilson and DemonGuest) asked so nicely for an update,I wrote one and ended my procrastination.**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**A quick announcement.**

 **All of my stories are now on temporary hiatus for a few reasons.**

 **1) It's late in the year. At this time of year I am generally...more lazy. Less imaginative. Not very motivated.(I'm falling behind on homework and there isn't much of that)**

 **2) I've joined a few "new" fandoms. And I have ADHD and Asperges syndrome. I made a friend recently who has the exact same condition(AND It's supposed to be rare in girls!) And she and I agree that it is hard to be an active member in more than one fandom at a time.**

 **My new fandoms are DuckTales,Animaniacs(and the other Stephen Spielberg cartoons),Disney(Mickey mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Disney), and the show I am currently binging,Doctor Who.(let's face it,I'm English so me watching this show was inevitable)**

 **My stories are far from over,they shall resume either when there's more content for Ninjago,or next year. Depends on my mood.**

 **.**

 **See you all then!**

 **P.s.**

 **MASSIVE thank you to all of you reviewers who've been here since the early stages of my fanfics.**


	10. Meanwhile

**BOO!**

 **Did I make you jump?**

 **Look at this it's an update.**

 **Also I apologise if my writing style has changed.**

 **This chapter is mainly from the point of view of my OC Ann Lex.**

When she'd been assigned to help an elderly lady,Officer Ann Lex had expected escorting her across the city or helping her get a pet out of a tree. She had not expected venturing into the most dangerous jungle in all of Ninjago for reasons the woman was refusing to specify.

The elderly woman's name was Mystaké. She owns a tea shop. And they're in the jungle looking for an old friend of her's.

Just how Samurai X and a cute little toddler were involved Ann wasn't sure.

And the colossal crab corpse near the little toddler was creeping her out.

However the little boy,who was apparently Mystaké's old friend...the toddler was her OLD friend,was wise beyond his age...quite literally,he was giving all sorts of adorable advice.

One such piece of advice was "Do not put off till tomorrow what can be done today."

To Ann's surprise he sounded quite clear.

Samurai X,who Ann had always assumed to be a male professional in self defense,removed their helmet and introduced herself as P.I.X.A.L. ,an assistant droid originally buit by Cyrus Borg.

P.I.X.A.L. then turned her attention to the toddler

"What happened Master Wu?" The android asked the small boy.

'Master Wu' seemed happy to explain how he'd ended up alone in the most dangerous jungle in all of Ninjago.

The young toddler spoke mostly in baby like gibberish with the odd word here and there. These words and phrases included: "Soggie" (A.N. 's trying to say SOG), "knee mask" ,"me","eff ewe", "bad oyd" ,"shhhhh" , "no more boat", and "crabby...bad oyd"

P.I.X.A.L. and Mystaké instantly began discussing the meaning behind Wu's words.

As Ann watched them she felt a tug at the bottem of her trouser leg,looking down little Wu held up his arms and asked "Up?"

Ann's heart melted at the tiny toddler so she picked him up. Then Ann decided to act upon the small boy's advice from earlier. She wasn't going to put this off.

She asked "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

Both women looked at her in surprise. Almost like they weren't used to explaining.

* * *

Eventually it was agreed that they'd make their way back to the city in Ann's Police car to get help.

Whilst in the car P.I.X.A.L. who preferred to be called PIX for the sake of ease helped explain the situation.

And it involved the ninja.

The legendary ninja.

Apparently Princess Harumi was the leader of the biker gang cult known as the Sons of Garmadon,the SOG for short. She'd kidnapped/found Wu,the complicated explanation as to why be was a baby was too confusing for Ann but she nodded along anyways. Harumi,going by The Quiet One,had planned to use Wu to obtain the final Oni mask in order to resurrect the Oni hybrid Lord Garmadon,however she'd insted used Wu's nephew,Garmadon's son.

And Garmadon's son had given in to his Oni side,gone bad,because of the way The Quiet One had used him.

And then he'd murdered the giant crab and kidnapped the ninja leaving Wu alone.

Now the three women were off to seek help in the city,hopefully they'd be in time to stop the ritual from taking place.

 **A.N.**

 **This was fun to write. Entirely from the point of view of an outsider to the situation.**

 **S.O.S.**

 **I don't remember what Rumi says during the ritual.**

 **Thank you to grungekitty and that guest reviewer,I have always wanted reviews like that!**

 **And to Browneyedace I have updated! Thanks for the review.**

 **To any other reviwer I haven't left you out these guys seem new(not so sure about that guest though)**

 **Oh and Echo isn't Mr.E. Brent Miller explained the whole situation on his YouTube channel.**

 **And can someone please explain to me what's been going on in this fandom? I've been away to other fandoms and now feel out of date with the fandom.**

 **Big thanks to Steampunk Wilson for helping me and letting me kinda bounce ideas off of him when trying to come up with how Baby Wu would talk.**

 **(By the way Wu can only properly say his well known phrases in this)**


	11. LET ME EXPLAIN

**Hi guys**

 ***waves nervously** *****

 **I** **'m going to explain myself,but I would first like to let you know that I do have a chapter in the works for BOTH of my stories,but I have no idea when I will finish them.**

 **Ummmm...**

 **School life is pretty much LEARN AND REVISE! YOU HAVE TWO YEARS TO LEARN THIS STUFF!**

 **And it's stressing me out,I guess. And I pretty much have no desire to write anything at the moment.**

 ***hides behind pillow***

 **Anyway,I had a pretty terrible day today but I figured I shouldn't leave you guys in the dark.**

 **I also confess I'm not currently in the Ninjago fandom that much at the moment,I also haven't seen season 10,nor do I believe seasons 8 and 9 are on DVD yet,so that's causing issues for me.**

 **And if you haven't checked my profile my reason/excuse for not being active in the Ninjago fandom is two words:**

 **Kingdom Hearts**

 **Anyway to summarise,my stories aren't over,just on pause indefinitely whilst I await Season 8,9 &10 on DVD, and you're all amazing people who deserve a reward for your patience**

 **So... Virtual hug?**

 **See ya soon**

 **CHEESEPUFFfg**


End file.
